2016 Happy Holidays!
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on December 12, 2016. Lights shine in every window, snowflakes dance in the air... Winter is here again! Make it a merry one and organize winter recreation! Complete the tasks in time and receive the luxurious Frozen Residence! Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 6 days and 1 hour Final reward: Frozen Residence From the citizens carrying snowflakes you can collect for 1 = Event Tasks = 1. Winter in the City Winter is around the corner! The city needs entertainment to suit the time of year. Open a skiing area and organize a trip to a frozen river and lake for lovers of ice-fishing. * Get 25 Slick Skies from your citizens * Send your citizens on trips (number of citizens = player level x 111) Reward: 4000, 1, 100, 250 2. First Snow The citizens are out enjoying the first snow of the season! They have gifts for you in honor of the coming of winter, and you can thank them with exciting events. Organize a warmest, prettiest hand-knit mittens contest! * Get 10 Winter Presents from your citizens * Get 10 Woolen Mittens from your citizens Reward: 4500, 1, 125, 300 3. Days of Sweets Winter is such a fun time of year for hot drinks! Produce dried fruit so your citizens can make warm beverages with it or they gather their friends to drink a cup of hot chocolate if they prefer! * Produce 15 Dried Fruit * Get 45 Hot Chocolate from your citizens Reward: 5000, 150, 400 Reward! Ice Bar 4. Stay Warm! People need refreshment, even in winter. Build an Ice Bar and organize promotional trips there for citizens of every part of your city. * Collect profit from the Ice Bar (2x) * Send 10 cars on trips at the terminal Reward: 5500, 1, 175, 450 5. Small Pleasures The stores are all out of jam! Who'd have thought it was so popular in winter? Make more and accept gifts from your citizens. '' * Get 5 Winter Presents from your citizens * Produce 30 Jam Reward: 6000, 1, 200, 500 6. Mittens On ''The mitten competition is still on! Keep rating the submissions. Don't forget about winter events: Organize sledding, skiing, and snowshoeing trips out of the city. * Get 60 Woolen Mittens from your citizens * Send your citizens on trips (number of citizens = player level x 150) Reward: 6500, 1, 225, 600 7. Ice, Please The Ice Bar is quite the hot spot! Even people from other cities want to come see what all the fuss is about. Too bad the bar is so small. Why not expand the premises to accomodate more customers? And don't forget about the citizens' gifts for you! * Get 2 Winter Presents from your citizens * Upgrade the Ice Bar to level 3 Reward: 7000, 250, 650 Reward! Winter Labyrinth 8. Find Me Build an unusual escape quest in your city! A labyrinth should turn a nice profit. Oh, and people are beginning to buy calendars for next year; produce enough for everyone. * Collect profit from the Winter Labyrinth (2x) * Produce 20 Calendars Reward: 7500, 1, 275, 700 9. Waiting for a Miracle People are happily discussing the new ski area in the city. We just need a few more skis to make sure everyone has fun this winter. The people have gifts for you on the event of the grand opening! * Get 10 Slick Skis from your citizens * Get 15 Winter Presents from your citizens Reward: 8000, 1, 300, 750 10. Fireside Evenings The labyrinth is incredibly popular! Upgrade it to make it even more exciting and fascinating to participants. The citizens want to have meet-up with you. Stock up on hot chocolate and invite some friends. Enjoy winter! * Get 20 Hot Chocolate from your citizens * Upgrade the Winter Labyrinth to level 4 Reward: 25.000, 5, 500, 5000 Category:Event